The Etoile and I
by Panty Poison
Summary: A collection of oneshots about a certain choir girl from Spica and a beautiful Etoile from Miator, from the events of the anime and beyond. ShizumaYaya. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Oh yay, my first Strawberry Panic fiction. I have no idea why I am doing the cracktastic couple that is ShizumaYaya, but it is amazingly appealing. This is the first in a series of vignettes I will be writing for this couple, each happening sometime between the events of the anime. Beware for much silliness as this goes on. Enjoy now, and please review._

I know this one is a bit short. This was originally intended to be a single drabble, but my imagination came up with some more plot. The next one will be longer.

* * *

Shizuma sighed a bit loudly as she leaned against the wall outside the dorms, running her fingers through her silver hair. She had grown quite bored of teasing the Miator students, which puzzled her, but she reasoned that it could not be helped. She had decided to come outside to scan the courtyard for girls from the other dormitories who might be smitten by her, but so far she had found no interesting subjects. Feeling even more dissatisfied, Shizuma began to wander into the dormitories, straying towards the Miatorian side. She stopped as soon as she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Hurriedly, she hid behind a corner, avoiding the newcomer's sight. The girl was dressed in a Spican uniform and possessed long black hair. The Etoile immediately recognized the girl from the church choir, as she was quite famous for her voice. Shizuma smirked; the girl looked like a genuine cold beauty, which the Etoile had always wanted to test her charms upon. Waiting until the girl was just the right distance away, Shizuma began to follow her, making sure that she followed the Spican's steps as silently as a shadow.

Yaya did not even see the shadow as it crept closer to her. She thought she was alone in the hallway as she walked back to her room. It walked just in time with her steps, not even waking the girl from her own thoughts. A sudden step out of line with hers alerted Yaya, and she stopped to turn around. Her actions ceased when she felt something grab her waist, two hands pulling her in against another warm body. A slight breeze came from the movement of a dress, and out of the corner of her eye Yaya saw silver strands of hair gently stirring. The figure behind her proceeded to wrap its arms around her waist and letting her head rest softly on the girls shoulder.

Yaya instantly shivered as she felt warm breath on her ear, wishing she had suppressed it. It only urged the one behind her to press closer, leaving almost no space for the Spican girl to take a breath. "Etoile-sama…" she muttered, causing a long sigh from the woman behind her. Yaya wrenched free of the Etoile's grasp and turned to face her. "Damn, you must be desperate."

Shizuma laughed charmingly. "How do you figure?"

The raven haired girl crossed her arms. "You're coming after me now. What, did those cute girls you always chase around suddenly catch on to your game?"

Shizuma grinned inwardly. She was going to be a challenge. "I couldn't find any," the Etoile said, taking a step towards Yaya, who moved back in response. "Welcome back. I missed you."

Yaya rolled her eyes. "I went to lunch, Etoile-sama. And just how can you miss someone before you've even met them, I wonder?"

Shizuma smiled, letting a throaty laugh escape. "Well, you may call me Shizuma, darling," she said, her hand rising to get a hold of Yaya's waist again.

Yaya moved back from it, feeling proud that she was holding up against the beautiful girl's advances. "Shizuma; fine then. And no pet names, by the way. My name is Yaya…ah, it's nice to meet you," she finished, holding out her hand. She instantly realized this mistake as the silver haired girl seized her hand and pulled her close to her chest.

"Oh, Yaya! I'm so happy you've accepted my feelings for you," she stated dramatically, looking straight into Yaya's amber eyes.

The girl she held growled angrily. "Shizuma! What the hell are you talking about?"

Shizuma grinned at her with lidded eyes. "My, my, Yaya's very cute when she gets angry."

Yaya paused as she felt blood rush up to her face. She tried to look down to avoid Shizuma's gaze, but with the lack of space between them it was useless. "Are you high?" she asked in an irritated voice, looking back up at her captor.

_Kawaii!!!_ Shizuma thought as she giggled amusedly. "There now, I knew you had a soft side," she said, brushing her cheek with Yaya's now very warm one.

"Hmph, go stick with your sad little Miator girls, Shizuma," Yaya said, breaking the older girl's embrace. "You've heard about the transfer student that's coming here today, right?"

"Oh, a new toy?" she said thoughtfully, brushing a few locks of her silver mane from her face.

"Yes, yes, a new toy," Yaya said with mock anticipation. "Now why don't you run along and find her?"

"Yes…I suppose I should do that now. I've got to run before Miyuki catches me, anyway," she said, and turned to walk away. She turned back suddenly to look at Yaya. "Shall we see each other again?"

Yaya raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "We're friends now, right? I'm sure I'll run into you every now and then."

Shizuma smiled deviously before crossing her arms and pouting. "Oh…I bet you just can't wait to get rid of me."

"I thought you were leaving," Yaya groaned to herself, her back now leaning against the wall.

Shizuma was completely bemused at the Spican's immunity to her false sorrow, but nevertheless walked back over to the girl, eager for another flirting session. She stepped in front of her younger friend so that their bodies were inches away from touching. "Don't you want to kiss me goodbye, Yaya?" she asked in a sensual tone.

Yaya seemed uncomfortable for a moment, but she quickly recovered and looked the pulchritudinous Etoile in the eye. "Ha, you won't get to me that easily, Shizuma," she said, giving the silver haired girl a gentle push so that she could cross the hall to her room.

Shizuma chuckled, now thoroughly beguiled by Yaya. "Ah, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?" she asked as the Spican beauty opened the door to her room.

Yaya glanced back at Shizuma and smiled. "Try all you like," she said, closing her door and leaving the Etoile by herself in the hallway.

_Oh, how I intend to,_ she thought to herself. She would definitely have to keep track of Yaya. She turned around and began to walk out of the dorms._ Now for that transfer girl..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **This chapter takes place in episode five of the anime. Please review!

* * *

The sun was already beginning to set on Astrea Hill as six exhausted looking girls emerged from the clock tower. The apron clad students were all very happy to get some fresh air after cleaning the numerous flights of stairs. They began their walk back to the Strawberry Dorms, eager for a rest.

Nagisa shook her head and sighed loudly. "I hope we didn't miss dinner, I'm starving!" she said, while Tsubomi scoffed from behind her.

"Miator students are so soft. Besides, Nagisa, you barely moved with that wound of yours. Everyone else did the most work," she said, ignoring the glare Tamao was giving her.

Yaya walked alongside the pink haired girl and began to lean on her shoulder. "Since you have so much energy, Tsubomi, why don't you carry me back to the dorms? I'm beginning to feel faint from all this work."

The younger girl scoffed and jerked away, causing Yaya to trip and almost fall to the ground.

"As if! Besides, you're all sweaty," she said, and Yaya crossed her arms, looking off into space with an irritated expression. Tsubomi sighed and let her arms rest at her side, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Ha! If that were to happen, at least we would all be rid of your whining," Yaya said, smirking. The others chuckled, while Tsubomi glared at Yaya sulkily. "Very funny…" she muttered.

Hikari looked at the pink haired girl with concern, and then looked at Yaya with a serious face. "Yaya, I don't think that was very kind."

"Hmm? Well, you laughed," the other girl replied, confused.

"Hear that, Yaya?" Tsubomi said, ignoring Yaya's reply. "At least Hikari still appreciates me," continued the younger girl, latching onto Hikari's arm.

Yaya's eyes narrowed. "How old are you? You don't expect to get through the doorway attached to Hikari, do you?" she asked, as the girls had now reached the entrance to the dorms. Tsubomi blushed and removed herself from Hikari, eliciting a triumphant snigger from the dark haired Spican. The pink haired first year then stepped in front of Hikari and held the door open as the other five girls walked through the entrance. After they had all stepped inside, they walked together until they reached the side of the dorm where the Miator students resided.

"Should we split up here, then?" Tsubomi asked

Yaya was about to answer, when a bell-like laughter was heard from around the corner. She turned around to see a familiar figure standing behind the crowd of girls. Long, silver hair framed the older girl's delighted face and her olive colored eyes sparkled with glee. The Etoile seemed clearly excited, which made Yaya a bit nervous. It was impossible to tell what was going on in Shizuma's head. Nagisa's eyes widened and she managed to squeak "Etoile-sama…" which broke Yaya out of her thoughts. Shizuma chuckled upon being noticed, and she moved forward from where she had been hiding.

"My, my, Christmas must have come early for me," she said, smiling. "Someone has left me six adorable dolls right at my doorstep," she sighed dreamily. "I don't know which one I should play with first."

Her eyes scanned over the group before stopping to rest on Nagisa, causing the younger girl to flinch. Shizuma then strode over to her, wrapping her arms around the blushing fourth year. "I think I like this one the best," she whispered breathily into Nagisa's ear, causing her face to deepen a few shades. Tamao's eyes narrowed, but the blue haired girl kept her mouth shut. Tsubomi peered at the Etoile with a raised eyebrow, obviously not impressed by her behavior. She had rarely seen Shizuma by herself, much less her flirtatious side. She turned to Yaya and whispered, "Do you think she acts like this often?"

Yaya smirked and made a 'hmph' sound before looking in the other direction.

Shizuma noticed, lifting her face from where it had been resting in Nagisa's hair. "Jealous, Yaya?" she asked the raven haired girl, who was standing a few feet away. "I can come over there and give you some attention, if you like," she said in a sultry voice.

The Spican girl glanced back at Shizuma and rolled her eyes. "I think I'll pass. Besides, I think Nagisa could use some extra care after her fall down those stairs today."

The Etoile's eyes lit up with concern, and she looked into the eyes of the girl she was holding. "Really…were you hurt at all?"

Nagisa tried to utter out a reply, but Tamao answered for her. "It's just her knee," she said, a faint hint of irritation noted in her voice.

Shizuma pushed Nagisa away from herself slightly to get a better look at the injury. "Oh, I see. Well, that's not good at all. Here, let me kiss it for you."

"E-E-Etoile-sama! I-I don't think that's necessary…"

"I should say so. And we had better stop making a ruckus in this hall, or else the Sister will notice," Tsubomi piped in.

Shizuma pouted for a moment, before smiling again as she looked at Nagisa. The silver haired girl touched the younger girl's cheek with her fingers, lingering for a second before she said "Well, I suppose I'd better be going." She then crossed the hall without another word.

The girls gradually dispersed to their respective rooms. It was seven o'clock when Yaya and Hikari reached theirs; after changing into some comfortable clothes, Yaya had collapsed on the bed while her blonde roommate used the shower.

As Yaya lay silently on the bed, eyes closed, she felt someone sit on the bed right beside her. "Hikari?" she muttered.

"Hmm, not quite," said a deep, older voice.

Yaya gasped quietly, sitting up to see Shizuma sitting right beside her. "What do you think you're doing here?" she asked, incredulous.

"The door was open, so I let myself in," she said casually. "I barely got a chance to talk to you today, so I wanted to come see you."

Yaya crossed her arms. "You could have knocked at least. You nearly gave a heart attack!"

Shizuma captured the younger girl in a hug, taking her by surprise. "I'm sorry, Yaya. It's just that we haven't talked in an eternity!"

The Spican girl smirked. "Four weeks counts as an eternity now?"

The Etoile just shrugged, and Yaya closed her eyes, sighing. The girl felt very drowsy, so she made no effort to break free of the Etoile's grasp like the first time the two had met. She wrapped her arms lazily around Shizuma's waist, letting her head rest on the older girl's shoulder. The raven haired girl thought she heard her let out a noise of surprise, but she ignored it, feeling strangely comfortable in Shizuma's embrace. _I must be more tired than I thought…_

Her thoughts were interrupted and she opened her eyes as the bathroom door creaked open and Hikari stepped into the room. When she saw her roommate locked in Shizuma's arms, she looked away hurriedly. "Oh! Sorry, Yaya, I didn't know you had someone else here…"

Yaya's eyes dilated. "Oh no, we weren't…" she paused as she felt the girl next to her tighten her grip. "Now what is it?" she murmured to the older girl, who was smiling deviously.

Hikari crossed over to the other side of the room, still avoiding Yaya's eyes. "I'm not…interrupting anything, am I?"

"Why would you…" Yaya started, and then noticed the position she and Shizuma had grown into. She instantly pulled back, much to Shizuma's amusement. Yaya growled and started to blush furiously. The silver haired girl sitting beside her giggled. "Oh, sore because your friend ruined our moment, are we, Yaya?" she asked, poking her companion lightly on the shoulder.

Hikari turned around in surprise, causing the dark haired girl to glare at her troublesome friend from Miator. "That's ridiculous," she said in defense for herself. "It's not like that at all," she said, turning to Hikari, "in fact, Shizuma was just leaving…_right?_" She looked expectantly at the older girl; the Etoile was still smiling and, to Yaya's annoyance, not moving.

Shizuma smirked and moved closer to Yaya. "Aww, what happened to that sweet girl from a few moments ago, hmm?"

She almost put her arm around the Spican girl's waist when a knock on the door caught all three girls' attentions. Hikari gave them permission, and the door opened to reveal another Miator girl with short, dark hair. She uttered polite greetings to Yaya and Hikari, but her eyes darkened when they came to rest on the Etoile. The girl in question smiled nervously and said, "Hello, Miyuki. How did you find me here?"

Miyuki did not answer the girl's question. "Back in five minutes, eh, Shizuma?" she said, obviously quite irritated.

"Um…lost track of time?"

The council president crossed her arms and began to walk towards the silver haired girl. Shizuma suddenly wrapped her arms around Yaya's middle, causing the younger girl to jump a little. "Don't let her take me back, Yaya, please!" she said, looking up at Yaya and sounding so genuinely afraid that she wondered if the Etoile was acting or not.

Miyuki, unmoved, rolled her eyes in response. "Really, Shizuma, spare me the antics." She walked over to Yaya's bed where her friend was now snuggling into the Spican girl's abdomen. "May I have that?" she asked Yaya, gesturing to Shizuma, a slight grin appearing on her face.

Yaya nodded, smiling down evilly at Shizuma. The older girl's eyes narrowed, before her arm was roughly pulled by Miyuki, lifting her to her feet. "Traitor," she said sulkily, shooting Yaya a dejected look. She sighed, turned to the other Miator girl and said "Alright, I suppose I'll come in peace."

Nonetheless, Miyuki still held her friend's wrist as they stepped out of the threshold. Just before Shizuma closed the door behind her, she winked at Yaya, who visibly flinched. She sighed as the Etoile disappeared from sight, relaxing again.

Hikari, who had remained silent for the majority of the time, said "Well, that was quite…interesting."

Yaya nodded, closing her eyes and falling back over on the bed. "Indeed. Who does Shizuma think she is, breaking and entering into our room like that?"

Hikari shook her head suddenly. "Really, Yaya, you should call the Etoile by her title rather than her first name. It's only polite, you know," she said, before sitting down on her own bed to begin brushing her hair.

Yaya looked over at her best friend indignantly. "You're taking her side?!"

The blonde chuckled, "I'm not on anyone's side, Yaya. Since when did you two get so close?"

Yaya rolled over on her side, propping her head on her elbow. "We are not close. We barely see each other!"

"You both seemed very close when I came out of the bathroom…" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was tired, and she just happened to be there, that's all," she said, trying to remain composed, although the memory tinged her cheeks light red.

Hikari noticed this, but decided not to say anything. Her friend looked too tired to be hassled right now. "And you know…I know of her nature with the other girls, how she's quite the flirt and all that, but…she seems very attached to you."

Yaya scoffed at this idea. "Don't be silly, Hikari. Haven't you seen the way she acts with Nagisa? You were there in the hall today."

"Yes, that's true. But then…if she were only interested in Nagisa, why did she come here to visit you, Yaya?"

Yaya paused to think. It was odd, but at the same time, she was not sure what to think. After all, how did she know the Etoile did not do this with multiple girls around the school? A part of her hoped that was not the case. As much as she hated to admit, Yaya was starting to like Shizuma, even in the short time they knew each other. Still, Shizuma was unpredictable, which made it hard for Yaya to come up with a definite answer. But from what she could tell, the Etoile seemed to truly enjoy being around her. At least that's what she hoped was true.

The raven haired girl looked out the window to see the moon beginning to rise. "It's getting dark now, so I think I'll take a nap before we go to the tea party tonight. Would you mind turning out the light, Hikari?"

Her roommate shook her head and walked across the room to the light switch. Though she did not get an answer to her question, she could tell that her best friend really did not have an answer. Turning off the light, she returned to her bed, seeing that Yaya was already under her blankets and on her side. Hikari smiled and softly said "Sweet dreams, Yaya."

She did not answer, her mind still bothered with thoughts of the Etoile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
